The Story Teller
by kitkat127
Summary: the storyteller taught me: POLITE MANNERS - she kicked me across the room because she was saving me from the germs RESPONSIBILITY- i wouldn't tell her so she blew saliva at me. HOW TO BE COOL-it wasn't cool to do that to him since she just met him instead she did it to me. (MWAHAHAHA 3750 views and someone reviewed) so i uploaded ! :D
1. Chapter 1: Just another Day

The Story Teller

(A Rise of the Guardians Fanfic)

Indeed, in their grotesque grace, in their quaint humor, in their trust in simpler virtues, in their insight in cruder vices, in their innocence, stories are as little children. They are as little children, and for the reason they will ever find a home in the heaven of little children's soul.

That was how I think of stories, of how they need home and how the children need them too. I was lying on my flat stomach against the bed, it was a day like any other day or at least I think it was. I was writing an essay for my English Literature, it was about any characters or people, fantasy or truth. But I believe in some things that are believed to be nothing more than just an idea, real. I heard Joy, my dog entered my room. Joy has the color of a cow with a few outlines of black and 2 feet tall. I felt Joy jumped on the bed and started licking my arms.

I let out a giggle encouraging her to go on.

"Stop, Joy! Stop! Stop! I'll go now, thanks for reminding me" I said as I got out of the bed and pet her head.

I slid my jacket on; it was a cold weather out there. I mean why wouldn't it be? It's _winter._ I went downstairs and headed out. Everything was covered by snow but it wasn't snowing. The children were probably tired from ice skating, so I ran in a hurried way. I've always loved running maybe that was because it was one of the things I'm good at. By the time I reached the old Billy's cottage, my heart was pounding fast and I was sweating. Running made me feel warm and this way I'm immune against the cold for a short while.

"You're late!" a high pitched voice said.

"I'm sorry...I was working on… my essay." I turned around explaining while panting between words.

The wind picked up cooling the warmth I'm feeling.

"So did you build a fire yet?" It was a ridiculous question, I would've seen the smoking if they did.

"Not yet, we were gonna light it when you arrive" The girl named Katie replied.

I was pulled along by the Katie at the back of the cottage, towards a pile of branches. The cottage was owned by Billy Scott and I come almost everyday for the story telling with his grandkids and some kids in town.

As I approached, they started a fire that was small at first and then it became larger.

We danced around the fire for a bit then I let them go to their places huddling with each other around the fire. I took off my coat and boots, I'm sensitive to the cold but I can't do it right if I feel so trapped.

"What story should I tell you about?" I asked them meeting their eyes for a moment.

"Not Cinderella! It's for _girls_! Yuck!" a boy said sticking out his tongue.

"And I bet you want something like Aliens! They're not even real." A girl argued.

"You'd be surprised." I let out a chuckle; the fire crackling seems to be agreeing with me.

I exhaled and a puff of breath was visible.

The boy and the girl turned at me now. Now the attention is on me, I started.

"We can't say Aliens are not real, they have the possibility to exist and Cinderella has too. And who I'm about to tell you is someone you've never heard of before but that doesn't mean that he's not real." I walked a few steps around the fire, taking in the picture of their hushed but eager faces, and the way the orange glow of the fire touch them.

I paused.


	2. Chapter 2: Nose and Toes and Snow

I paused.

I bent down as a faced a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, wondering at me.

"He's known for nipping your nose!" I surprised the boy by pinching his nose lightly and suddenly, with my own surprise expression that I can't believe what I just did but thought that it was fun.

He crinkled his nose and reached for mine too but then I let go moving away quickly.

I laughed gaily and continued walking around and sat in front of a girl.

"And toes too!" I point at my toes and pinched each one of them.

I grinned as I continued on, my eyes widen as I say in a hushed voice, "And you know what?"

"What?" a somewhat deep voice asked along with sweet hushed voices while my hands are gathering snow secretly.

"He makes it snow!" I exclaimed and threw the snow upwards around the fire at the kids.

The kids beamed and threw some snow upwards. I now felt the chill so grabbed my coat and boots from the ground and put them on and said, "And we should thank him, he's our main benefactor in snowball fights!"

"And how do we thank him?" a boy asked grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at the boy though I know that he knows the answer.

"By a snowball fight!" I answered along with someone who owns a somewhat deep voice.

Just as I finished answering, a snowball was thrown at me.

I was surprised but I recovered quickly.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna lose to you, kids!" I declared.

And snowballs were flying everywhere. Everyone was having so much fun when I noticed someone particularly in a blue hoodie and torn pants with silver hair with a shade of blue, amidst the snowballs and snow and all.

And while I was thinking about a reason why someone would be barefoot in this cold weather and why this guy dyed his hair silver, I watched as he noticed me with his eyes gleaming with mischief and threw a snowball at me.

I wasn't able to avoid that. I was hit at my collarbone and when he saw it wasn't a miss, he smiled a little too smugly.

"It's war" I whispered to myself

I ran and jumped and ducked to avoid the flying snowballs at me and threw one at every kid on my way. I had finally saw a chance when he was distracted throwing snowballs and got himself narrowly missing a snow ball that hit a kid in front of him. It was like everything slowed down for me, making sure I won't miss.

And just as I raised my arm, the adrenaline coursing though, I was hit on my cheek causing me to be an angle off a moment before the snowball left my hand. He glanced at my direction meeting my eyes.

And he avoided the snowball.

Then I felt snowballs slamming on me. It seems everyone was out to get me.

I let my weight fall and drop lying on the ground against my back.

I laughed and shouted, "You kids beat me! I surrender."

The kids went around me as I stood up; some tried one last throw at me.

"So who is he?" Katie asked.

"Who?" I asked rather stupidly as my mind is still imprinted with frosty blue eyes.

"You know the one who nips nose and toes and makes it snow?" Katie asked exasperated.

"Jack..." I breathed the name and felt the north wind blew around us as I keep thinking about those eyes.

Then it started snowing…

"His name is Jack Frost." I repeated as I watched the snowflakes fall.


	3. Chapter 3: The personification of Winter

I walked home with some kids complaining that I didn't get to finish the story.

"Well, today's Sunday so I have classes tomorrow that's why I have to save the story for the next time."I explained. "And besides my mom will go ballistic if I don't get to bed early when the next day is a school day."

"If Jack Frost makes it snow tomorrow, will you come to tell the story?"

I let out a chuckle. "_If_ he makes it snow, and you build a fire."

As I see to it that the kids returned to their homes safely, I started getting back home too. As I walked, I crossed my arms and muttered to myself, "Dear Jack Frost, I believe you're real but can you _not_ make it snow tomorrow?

A gust of wind blew around me making me feel colder.

"So should I take that as a yes or no?"

The wind blew again.

"_Oh thanks_, that really helped me." I muttered sarcastically.

"You're welcome" the words brought by the wind to my ears.

I was wide eyed. I ran, arrived at the door of my house, opened the door, went inside, slammed the door behind, ran upstairs, opened the door to my room, slammed the door and sat on a chair infront of my desk.

My brain was filled with words for my essay. I picked up my ballpen, grabbed a paper and started writing furiously and when I was done, I fell asleep. Morning came at the sound of my alarm clock. I stared out at my window while rubbing my eyes.

It wasn't snowing.

I grinned and noticed the frost ferns on my window. I ran to the bathroom and took a bath. After 1 hour of preparation, I checked myself for school and headed out towards the train station. My phone beeped and I read a text message from the school that there was no class today because it was snowing.

My school is thirty minutes away when riding a train so maybe that's why it isn't snowing here. I sighed; I guess I'll continue the story later on. I went back home and dropped my school bag. I grabbed my canvas with pencils, erasers, ballpens and paper in it.

"Dear, I got your essay. Isn't today the deadline?" My mom called out.

_Uh-oh._ I hastily went downstairs. I've never let anyone read my work before except for my teachers because it's embarrassing. I passed my mom and grabbed the sheet of paper from her hands.

"Today's snowday at school. No class. Thanks. Bye. Love ya!" I shouted as I went outside the house as I hear my mom mutter, "This kid…"

I ran down to the street towards the old man's cottage. And somewhere along the way I slipped on an ice causing me to fall and let go of my essay.

As I try to get up, a blast of wind blew all over me ruining my hair and leaving me cold.

"It seems Jack Frost is going to be nipping noses today. And I don't know if he's simply being mischievous or just being himself." I muttered.

The wind blew again and realized that my essay is gone. I watched as I saw the sheet of paper flying farther and farther away from me.

"If it's meant to be mine it will come back to me" I shrugged

"But THAT'S MY ESSAY!" I shouted loudly and ran all out. It would be embarrassing if someone read it. I followed my essay, past the old man's cottage through the woods. By the time I entered the woods I lost sight of it.

I turned around concluding my search in vain. I passed the cottage finding the sun high up indicating that it's noon. I went back home, had lunch and was hardly waiting for sunset for the story-telling. This is why I wished it was a school day. I had something to do at school.

I took out my pencil, eraser and a paper from my canvas bag. I started sketching the eyes while lying on the bed against my stomach. I don't know why but I unconsciously drew those frosty blue eyes. I erased and shade as the frustration and eagerness blended as I draw. As I looked at my over all drawing (see cover image of the story), I stared at it curiously, why had I drawn him this way?

Maybe it's just my wishful imagination wishing to see someone who smiles smugly this way. His eyes innocent and his smile is not a smirk but rather kind like he's content being in the behind-the-scenes.

A gust of wind filled the room lifting my drawing then dropping it on the floor. I shivered feeling the winter's air. And then the room seemed to sense a presence, like a drop falling on water, the temperature in the room grew colder for just a winter's air.

I looked around, snowflakes coming in from the window,

It was a light step I felt and I turned around.

Normally when your bedroom is entered by some stranger, you'd be scared or freaked out. But I wasn't, I was just pleasantly interested with this guy who has silver hair- not silver when you grow old but silver with a shade of blue.

He was looking at the floor, at my drawing like he couldn't believe it then he shifted his eyes on me in bewilderment, in hope and wild-eyed. "How-W-Can you…see me?"

"Yes" I replied. "I'm Alice"

He let out a cheer, did a back-flip and landed on my table desk. He wore a confused look. "But how?"

"What do you mean _how_? I have two eyes!" I said exasperated. "What's your name?"

That's when I knew. Even before he said it.

His blue eyes stared into mine and I understood. The sprinkle of winter on his hoodie, his blue shade silver hair & frost in his eyes.

_The personification of winter._

Then, it started snowing in my room.

"Jack," the stranger said. "Jack Frost."


	4. Chapter 4: Was or Wasn't Polite At All

"Right, and I'm Jill Heat" I blurted out but it sounded like I was mocking.

_Why did I say that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"What does that even mean?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know" I answered.

Now he raised both his eyebrows at me.

"What I mean is I don't know how to proceed this situation so I guess let's just _shake hands?_" I held out my hand.

We shook hands.

At the first contact I flinched, his hand was soft but cold like it was soaked under cold water for a long time. While looking down, I said

"You're col-huhhh" unable to finish my sentence.

I panicked. I felt it coming.

Under normal circumstances, when meeting someone you display polite manners.

Let's just say, I wasn't polite _at all_.

My head was clouded, it was fuzzy and I was unable to think anymore.

My brain was numbed.

I kicked Jack across the room and I-

I really would like it if you wouldn't imagine or picture out this part because I-

Or would be grateful if you excused me 'cause I-

I-

I sneezed.

I was standing rigid, fist clenched and closed eyes.

* * *

I don't know if customs changed that when meeting someone you shake hands and kick each other across the room. If I knew, I wouldn't have shake hands with her. Or maybe I would if it was the Kangaroo.

When this girl kicked me across the room, the kick really didn't hurt but I was surprised and when I was about to ask what's wrong with her,

She sneezed.

Her nose, cheeks and ears were red.

She was stiff like a doll and her eyes were closed.

When her eyes were opened, it was watery and she bit her bottom lip.

_Cute_.

* * *

"Sooo was kicking across the room part of today's customs when meeting someone?" He asked with a smirk, jumping down from the table desk and landed lightly on the floor.

I looked at the floor embarrassed with my manners while I mumbled, "Iwassavingyou..from..er.. thegerms."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I kicked you because I was about to sneeze and the germs might stick on you _and_ it's impolite to sneeze on you and let the germs stick on you." I explained

"So you think it was _polite_ to kick me across the room and sneeze a good three feet away from me because the _germs_ wouldn't be able to reach me?"

I didn't know what to say. Now that I hear it from him I don't know if I was _polite_ at all.

He burst out laughing.

I watched amazed, the right corner of his mouth tugged up even when laughing then I realized it was still snowing in my room the reason I felt cold.

"And the reason I sneezed was because I felt cold."

He stopped laughing.

"Well let me make it up to you,_ Jill_." He said mockingly.

And before I knew it I was out the window shot upwards to the sky, wrapping my arms around the winter spirit's neck, clinging for my dear life. I felt his arms wrapped on my waist and I noticed the other holding a staff. Was the staff had always been there? _Gee, I must be stupid not to notice_.

Then I felt colder. I felt it coming again.

I struggled but it only made him tighten his arm on my waist. I bit my bottom lip. I tried struggling again, this time knocking the staff from his hand, he reached for it and I grabbed the chance and fell.

# $%^&*! At least I can sneeze _now_.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

I would like to thank the readers who took time reading this. to the one who reviewed Guest and the one added this to their favorites, CloeGryffindor and AnimeAnime24. It has 100 views this past 2 days and I'm really2x proud of it. I hope I can improve my writing with this fic.

I wouldn't be here without you, thank you very much~! :D

yay! 4 chapters in two days! really i outdone myself! i hope this will go all the way, thank you for being one of my inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5:

I sneezed.

Well that felt relieving. Though I probably shouldn't be feeling any relief as I'm now falling to my death. I faced the sky, getting one last look at it. But it felt like it wasn't my last look. I faced down seeing the trees getting closer and closer.

# $%*&! Now I'm scared. I let out a shriek. The gravity pulled me downward while the wind pushed me up but I was too heavy. I closed my eyes.

An arm caught me and I was shot towards the sky.

"Learned your lesson?" The smug winter spirit cockily asked.

My lips trembled so I bit it. "I felt cold and I felt a coming sneeze."

"You _almost_ got yourself killed notbecause you were scared of heights but because you felt a _sneeze_ coming?"

"I…guess" I answered meekly. I mean I almost did get myself killed just because of a sneeze. Who in their right mind would get themselves killed just because of a sneeze coming? In conclusion, that means I'm not on my right mind?

My thoughts were interrupted by a shaking motion of Jack's shoulders and for a horrible moment I thought he was gonna drop me for another prank yet. Then I looked up to his face. He was biting his lips to keep himself from laughing out loud. I stared at him, noticing his lips grayish purple, the kind of color when you get too cold. And him being Jack Frost means being cold as winter.

"I might sneeze again because you're cold" I warned.

"So? Just sneeze on me but wait that isn't good manners." He clicked his tongue as if he was really distressed.

"_Oh_ so is it good manners to wait for me to be scared the hell out of me before saving me?"

"If you were staying still you wouldn't have fallen"

"But I wouldn't have fallen if you didn't grab me and flew away _and_ you didn't even ask for my permission so that isn't good manners at all" I retorted

"I'm _Jack Frost_. Good manner is not what I had in mind but _fun is. _I thought you already knew that._" _He said exasperatingly.

Before I could ask about that last part, I felt it coming but instead of the typical _achooo!_ I sneezed and made a sound that sounds like _aaaaatchsiiiii!_

And… I did that a lot of times.

Instead of dropping me at my house, I asked to be dropped at the woods past the old man's cottage. I tried to get him to meet the kids but he refused.

"You see only a believer can see me. If he or she believes I exist, they can see me and touch me but if not they would normally just pass right through me." He explained a hint of loneliness in his voice.

"I told the kids about you yesterday!" I said.

He didn't say anything; he just flew somewhere maybe somewhere he can send a blizzard or whatever he does which I have no idea of. So he thinks that those kids don't believe in him. Does that mean I'm a bad story-teller?

As I stepped out to the clearing, the kids had already had branches piled up.

"You're early". Katie said, surprised.

"Yeah, this way I can tell you about Jack Frost longer."

After the lighting the fire and taking off my coat and boots, the kids sat around to their usual spot.

"Jack Frost is a mischievous spirit; he plays tricks on people when he felt like it." I started.

"You can lock the doors but he'll find a way in." I tip-toed, feeling the snow underneath my feet, soft and cold.

"And when you sleep, he'll watch you dream." I knelt infront of a kid, I covered the kids eyes with my hand.

"And if he finds your dream fun, when you wake up," I take my hand back "You'll see the things you dreamt about." I drew an airplane on the snowy ground.

"Do you really think he's real?" He asked.

I felt the wind colder, I looked up and saw the crescent moon. The wind blew again and I shifted my eyes to the woods, there I can see the winter spirit watching and waiting.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Okay, soo INDEED. Sorry if this one's late. THANK YOU FOR READING! XD

INDEED (word of the day).


	6. Chapter 6: Just a Story Teller

"Yes." I answered.

"But what if I'll only believe in him when I see him?"

I stood up.

"Close your eyes," I instructed. "Come on, I'm not gonna scare you or trick you."

They did but others tried to peek.

"Can you feel a breeze passing by lifting your hair?" I asked. "What do you think does that?"

"The wind." A boy answered.

"And do you think the wind is there?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't it be?" a girl answered impatiently.

"But do you see the wind?"

They shook their heads.

"See? Seeing is not believing, well at least not always." I quoted.

"The cold we feel every winter, the frost ferns on our windows, the fun every winter are the thing that tells us Jack Frost is _real_."

I walked around. "Before, winter was the most _boring_ season. It was only cold and there was nothing to marvel at or see something on winter except the whiteness of snow spread over the land." I started with an even voice.

I can feel their impatience and eagerness for the story. "Kids who just finished their chores had nothing to do, they were just loafing around." I bent down and made a snowball. I lightly threw it upwards then dropped on my hand, "Until a snowball hit one of them!" I threw the snowball to a boy who wore a bonnet on. I laughed.

"And the kids made it into a game of-"

"snowball fight!" they cut me off laughing, they stood up now, others running taking safe covers.

Forgetting about the story, a snow ball fight erupted. I was grinning and laughing and then I looked up to the woods and saw that Jack Frost was still there. He was not joining the snow ball fight. Afterwards, the kids and I dropped on the ground, close to each other. Away from the bonfire they built. I continued the story,

"And that was the first time that such fun was on winter." I sat up and looked at them, their eyes upon me. I stood up so they could see me. "But little did those kids know that the one who threw the snowball first was _Jack Frost_. And everytime Jack Frost felt it, he'd find kids and throw snowballs at them and make them have fun. And if you believe in him, you might see him when you're having a snowball fight."

I looked at the kids and saw awe in their eyes. I smiled, I think they are starting to believe. I looked up to the tree where Jack was sitting on its branch.

I felt a shiver down my spine. A prickling behind my neck, I rubbed it and gasped at the coldness of it. I turned my head to my side and can see a puff of breath. I saw him smile, his body radiating cold heat, just inches from my back, close enough to feel but far enough to touch. I flailed around knocking him behind me.

He grunted as he tried to get up.

"Well, so much for first impression." He muttered.

A nagging voice in my head told me to stay quiet, but I somehow believed and prayed earnestly that the kids could see him, that's why I said, "This is not my first impression of you."

He smiled cockily, "Not for you. For the kids, I was going to make you sneeze, to let them see a _fun_ny side of you."

Before I could retort he flew up to the roof of the old man's cottage and with a swivel of his foot and a swung of his staff he made it snow.

The kids beamed at once figuring he was Jack Frost and he enjoyed the attention.

I smiled to myself. My work here is done.

* * *

When the kids beamed at me, I've never felt so _believed in _in my entire life. It's that raw confident feeling that you could do anything. It's that warmth that seeped in me, the emptiness and loneliness just faded away. And for a moment I can understand why Pitch wanted this so much.

I shook my head.

I'm a different person from Pitch.

Well, better give this kids a fun that _only_ Jack Frost can give.

Afterwards, I realized that the story teller had gone home.

* * *

It was time for the night lights to be on. It was time to sleep.

After seeing Jack surrounded by the kids who believed in him, I thought that he deserved that moment. I went home, fading away from the story. After all, I'm just a side character, an extra. I'm just one of those who would live to tell the tale.

I'm just a story teller.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Thank you for reading this fic, it means so much to me! We're 190 views people. So let's clap our hands! Yay! :D

Don'tcha worry the conflict is about to start! Hehehe I LOVE YOU READERS!


	7. Chapter 7: I am so lost

I woke up with a cold sweat, and I felt that it was wrong, _something_ was wrong. Like how I can just open my eyes, and could not move my body. My mind was _willing_ my body to move. I wanted to cry out but even the muscle in my face was being deaf. I tried to calm myself down, trying to take a few big breaths, and then I realized I couldn't even take big breaths. My mind was panicking.

And then, I was suddenly aware of how dark it is, I couldn't see the moon or anything; I was aware that it was _pitch black_.

I don't know if I heard it or it was just a flash in my mind, but words sprawled out of the darkness, it was indecipherable but the meaning came when

At the same time, a voice that made me aware how alone I am, said and whispered,

"… _a beautiful nightmare."_

I shut my eyes, I willed my body to move, an arm to raise, a leg to kick and a finger to lift but nothing. I wanted to force my body until my veins popped but nothing. Frustration gnawed at me, it was like being a doll unable to move yourself. And then, my mental strength drained, the exhaustion pulled me back to sleep.

* * *

It's not like I care about her, but leaving without waiting for the other kids, isn't just like her. She suddenly went home without saying anything. I flew to her house and saw the window in her room was open; I went in and found she was not on her bed. Then, I heard a clatter downstairs.

* * *

I woke up, I don't know if that was reality or a nightmare, but I really hoped it was the latter. At least nightmares are only in your sleep. I opened the window to breathe in big breaths and made myself cold. A cup of hot chocolate would do the trick; I went downstairs to the kitchen.

After a while, I was facing the sink, pouring hot chocolate down to my mug when out of the corner of my eye, a looming shadow passed the kitchen. I put my mug down and stayed still, focusing on my hearing for any sounds. I heard the clock ticking and the wind.

Then, I remembered I left the window open. What if a burglar went in?! I shouldn't have opened the window.

"What are you doing?"

# *%!

My heart almost leapt out of my throat. I reached out for a kitchen utensil, held it with both hands and raised it over my head as I turned around. And by doing so, I knocked my mug with my elbow; it crashed, spilling hot chocolate all over the floor.

The expression that I faced was: both eyebrows up and a jaw drop. The one wearing that expression was a certain winter spirit with a blue shaded hair and frosty blue eyes.

A moment passed.

A suppressed breath was exhaled from him and his eyes was starting to show a hint of laughter. I know he was about to laugh when I heard a door loudly swung open, footsteps on the stairs coming down and a voice asking,

"What happened?"

"Oh, hi mom! I'm sorry I woke you up, I knocked my mug and it broke." I answered with fake cheeriness.

"Then you better clean it up or-"

"I will" I cut her off.

My mom eyed me warily. I smiled my plastic smile. And Jack on the other hand was standing right beside my mom, clutching his stomach, his shoulders shaking and was laughing; the reason must have been my expression when he surprised me.

"What are you doing with that frying pan?" my mom asked.

"Huh? What _frying pan_?" I genuinely asked.

My mom stared at me and answered exasperatingly, "That frying pan you're _holding_."

I looked at my hands. Ooops! I lowered my arms, I was about to make up an excuse when I realized that Jack was almost rolling on the floor laughing. And another reason must have been I didn't realize I was holding a frying pan.

I was annoyed that I said,

"I'm gonna whack this to Jack Frost's head so hard, he won't be able to make it snow, tomorrow."

I looked at my mom who was wearing a terrified expression. I was about to reassure her and say I was kidding when she said in a horrified voice,

"But that's a _PYREX_!"

HUH?

I am so lost.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

I wanna thank you to MisaxRyu for adding this fic as one of her favorites. I LOVE YOU READERS you are soooo WONDERFUL, this fic has 334 views! :D :D :D


	8. Chapter 8: No Way She'd Do It

I am so lost.

"Don't you know what a _pyrex_ frying pan is?"

I dumbly shook my head.

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" My mom exclaimed.

I give mom an incredulous look. "Uhh, what part of my childhood and teenage life is in need of knowledge about pyrex frying pans?"

She sighed and switched the frying pan I'm holding with another one. After she left, I turned my attention to the laughing winter spirit. "_If _you won't stop laughing-"

"What's it gonna take me to keep laughing?" He cockily asked.

"I will use _this._" I pointed the frying pan at him.

XOXOXOXOX

She pointed the frying pan threateningly at me. And by _threateningly_, I mean both hands closed around the handle, the frying pan close under my chin, her mouth set in a tight line, her bottom lip sticking out making her pout, her eyes glaring hard at me, her eyebrows dropped low, a catch in her voice and her cheeks flushed with anger.

It all added a serious ten-plus for me, _did_ that make me a freak?

I mentally shook my head.

I looked at her and said,

"I _dare_ you."

XOXOXOXOX

I dared to look in his frosty blue eyes, his cocky grin determining his confidence.

He thinks I can't do it,

That I wouldn't do it,

That there's no way I'd do it.

XOXOXOXOX

I held her eyes for the long run. I kept grinning,

Thinking that she can't do it,

She wouldn't do it,

And that there's no way she'd do it.

Her eyes black with mysteriousness and I wondered what she was thinking until the corner of her mouth tugged into a smirk.

XOXOXOX

I opened my eyes with a trace of a headache. I never thought that she'd actually hit me. I sat up and I realized it was morning and she left me lying on the kitchen floor.

I planned to blast her room with snow when I looked at a wall clock telling:

8:15 am

That means she went to school because I was not able to make it snow today.

And there's no way I would let a chance to get back at her like this pass.

XOXOXOX

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Yes…. It's short, I'm so ashamed. And I'm brainstorming ideas. Okay 471 views~! YAY! Let's clap to ourselves because this is your achievement not mine, for being patient with me. :D

Thanks to AkatsukiMercy1515 and 0lympia for adding this fic as one of their favorites and for following~! :D


	9. Chapter 9: Expectantly LookedWatched

How do I feel about meeting Jack Frost? I don't know. How do I feel about myself after meeting Jack Frost? I don't know. How do I feel about hitting Jack Frost with a frying pan? I don't know, fun maybe? How do I feel about going to school? _Great!_

I'm not being sarcastic or anything, well maybe a little bit, I'm a student; I also understand the feeling about going to school, but going to school is part of my daily life, I know what I am and what I do, I'm just this invisible girl I've always been and I've always done that: being average at everything. And handling the fact that I met Jack Frost is like

_Did the horse just dance boogie or what?_

Still don't get it?

What's my answer to the question "How do I feel about meeting Jack Frost"?

That's RIGHT!

I. DON'T. KNOW !

"Will you please answer the problem on the board?" The teacher interrupted my thoughts by slamming a hand down on my desk then walked back to the board and pointed to a certain problem.

I flashed an irritated look to Mr. Finn, I don't know why he always makes me answer the questions or problems on the board and if I answered wrong, he'd make fun of me in front of the class. He's one of those people who sees through my invisibility and picks on me.

I looked at the board.

Let:

f(x)= x + 1

g(x)= (x2 – 3) + 1

(fog) (x)

I smirked.

_Hah!_

"Step 1: Bring the equation of the _f_ function of _x_ to the right side of the equal sign and write on the left side _f_ open parenthesis _g_ open _x_ and double close the parenthesis. Step 2: On the right side of the equation, write _x_ plus 1, on the left side write _f_ open parenthesis _x_ squared minus 3 close. Step 3: Substitute the _x_ on the right side with _x _squared minus 3 making the equation _open parenthesis_ _x squared minus 3 close plus 1_. Combining like terms x squared minus 2 is the _f_ function of x squared minus 3.

In short:

(fog)(x) = x + 1

f(g(x)) = x + 1

f(x2 – ) = (x2 – 3) + 1

answer: f(x2 – 3) = x2 – 2

The teacher looked surprised but then recovered quickly "_I said _answer the problem _on the board_."

Grr… He's ticking me off. In an act of defiance I replied,

"That's why sir, I answered the _problem_"

My heart was pounding, I could escape this, I could go back to being invisible but before I could stop myself.

"_that is on the board. _I'm sorry sir, did you mean writing the answer on the board? You should go visit Ms. Lewis , I learned that it is a common grammar mistake, she should be happy to take numbers out of your head for awhile."

That crossed the line, I grabbed my bag and headed towards the door and curtsied leaving my classmates and my teacher in shocked silence.

_Shit!_

Tell me I did not just do that, I did not just curtsy. I need to find a place to hide, I can't get out of the school, can't hide in the bathroom or clinic.

I slipped inside a classroom and sat at the last row by the window. No one noticed me so I guess I'm safe. Now what am I supposed to do? I could what? Wish that tomorrow's the end of the world so that I could escape being questioned.

Maybe this is all happening in my head, day dreaming on a boring class lecture.

I looked to the window to doze off in a day dream or to wake up from this day dream, whichever is fine, I expectantly looked out for a field blanketed by snow, trees covered with white, the pure cleanliness of white

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

But instead, met the unexpectedly cool depths of blue.

XOXOXOXOX

I watched _her_.

That sounded less strange and less weird when I said it in my head.

No, I was not watching her in reasons you're thinking of. I just watched her for the right moment to get back at her. And I noticed, that she's not white, not white that's the same as me, not white like pale white, the color she has is white mixed with mocha and pale yellow tinge but more on white but not completely.

What?

Can't I just be observant?

What's wrong with me describing her skin color? It's not a crime.

I just _watched _her. Now does that sound less weird?

When she ran in the middle of the class leaving her classmates and teacher in silence and slipped in a different classroom, I followed her and hung over a tree as she sat down at the last row by the window.

I watcher her thinking, getting lost in thought and wondered what she was thinking.

I inhaled sharply with surprise.

There was something different about her. I crossed the distance between the tree and the window. And as if she could feel my curiosity, she turned her head and locked her soft brown eyes with mine.

XOXOXOXOX

**Author's note:**

Yeah soo the part where our favorite guardian asked himself "what's wrong with me describing her skin color?" and followed it with "it's not a crime" statement is the part I wanted you to have a hint that being the guardian of fun has to do with bending or breaking some rules, and breaking some rules is fun for him, right? so I'm showing you in this part that he just bent some rules of his own,

Describing skin color is not a crime or that can get you in trouble.

Figure the next and the rest on your own. (:D)

I wanna thank pinkittwice54 (thank u for also following ) and BlueFlames.03 for adding this story to their favorites.

I'm very happy and we have 757 views now people~! YAY~! Whooopie! Haha XD


	10. Chapter 10: Scylla and Charybdis

Cool blue eyes, pale white skin, and silver hair?

I let out a yelp of surprise, drawing the attention of my (current and temporary) classmates. I flashed a death glare towards his direction in which he countered by saying,

"What ? Can't get enough looking at me?"

I just rolled my eyes; if I talked back my (current and temporary) classmates will think I'm crazy. And looking at the looks of my (current and temporary) classmates are giving, they already think I am.

"Excuse me, but you are not from this class." The teacher said.

"_Uh-oh_, the teacher noticed you. What are you gonna do about it?" The annoying winter spirit taunted, in a whispering manner. His cold breath sent a chilling jolt throughout my body. His lips tantalizingly close to my ears and every word he uttered I read by feeling not by hearing. Sensitive to the cold, my ear felt ticklish.

This is not the time to be noticing his whispering and…

And…

The teacher is moving towards me.

And… This is the time to run.

I sped out of the classroom without much a glance back to Jack or to my teacher. I could hear the teacher calling my attention and shouting at me to stop.

Like _hell_, I would stop.

I mean DUH? Why would the teachers think just because they tell you to stop, you'd stop? It's like telling a penguin to do a trick without a treat.

I was about to turn left and run down the stairs when I saw Mr. Finn climbing up. I was about to run onward when I saw the discipline teacher ahead. And I could still hear the teacher who's chasing me still chasing me.

"Shit," I muttered a curse.

I ran up to the roof deck. As I pushed the door open, a cold wind blasted on my face.

Positive side:

I was able to forget my current situation for a moment but ONLY for a moment.

Negative side:

I faced the most infuriating person (or spirit) smirking and saying,

"That's for this morning."

"Like that matters, no one can see you." I froze just as I finished closing and locking the door. I bit back my tongue but it was too late because those words had already escaped.

XOXOXOXOX

_Ouch…_

But I acted nonchalant like it didn't affect me. That was an old taboo subject and I know that ever since we've defeated Pitch I gained some new believers, though the loneliness eased, I…

I mentally shook my head.

I can hear the teachers trying to open the door and smirked at an idea.

XOXOXOXOX

Panic surged in my chest. My heart palpitating fast with my mind screaming. Okay, what do I do? Then I looked up to see Jack Frost with his cocky grin.

Grr…

No way, am I gonna ask for _his_ help.

As If reading my thoughts, "So do you need any help?"

"No." I denied him the yes answer.

"Okay, suit yourself." Feigning like he was going away, I ignored him I know he was only faking that, my head was dizzy with panic. Knowing Jack Frost there's gotta be some trick here somewhere. I can hear the teachers banging at the door while screaming for a key.

Hey, I'm only one of the students loitering and I'm not the first, why do the teachers make it a big deal today? I looked at Jack considering his offer, it's like choosing between Scylla and Charybdis but I looked at him again and said,

"Help."

It's not like I have much of a choice right now. He looked at me hard, quite intensely, maybe he wouldn't help me, maybe he's just joking about helping me, maybe he was just messing with me and I know that the kind of trouble I'm in is not a life-or-death situation but in a soft and uncertain voice,

"Please?" I pleaded.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Nothing's wrong with me, this is just a part of getting back at her.

I was going to let her panic until the last moment to help her.

"Help."

I looked back at her, her genuine soft brown eyes trying to get through to me, her expression sincere helplessness. She bit her bottom lip and in a shy and soft voice,

"Please?" she pleaded

I closed the space between us, nothing's wrong with me, this is all part of it.

I looked down at her and said,

"Put your arms around me."

XOXOXOXOXOX

Okay… hey WHAT?

Has he gone INSANE?!

I shook my head vigorously at the same time reasoning out, "But I barely even know you."

I was AGAINST IT!

But did that stop him? Oh no, it didn't. He wrapped one arm around my waist, tapped the bottom end of his staff and boosted us from the roof deck.

And yes, _I _ was _forced _ to hold on to him for my dear life.

"But _that_ didn't stop you from putting your arms around me now, did it?" he annoyingly said.

I was about to open my mouth and say something back (yes, something against him) but he surprised me when he stated,

"You have brown eyes."

It wasn't really a question but I still answered,

"Yes, its surprising isn't it? If you don't look closely they're just black."

He didn't say anything for like 2 minutes and that's pass the maximum amount of time to think something to say something back. Was I being overly familiar? Offensive? Boring? Or boastful?

He opened a topic and he was not willing to continue? Hah! Like I care! If he's not talking then I'm not talking! I'm fine with that!

We stayed like that for awhile with silence while I was angry (at him or at myself? I'm not bothering to answer that) I wish I didn't reply. Then I thought that before getting angry at him, I have my own mistake that could be a reason for him to be angry at me.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

He looked at me with questioning eyes, "For what?"

"_Uhhh… _For rubbing salt on your injury? You know by saying no one can see you stuff."

He stayed silent.

_Okaayyyyy… _If he doesn't want to accept my sorry he could just say so, you know. What's with the silence? What's with the suspense? Am I watching a stupid _THRILLER?!_ Because this is seriously freaking me out and that's what I'm feeling with his all "…." Silent replies!

"So…"I started slowly, not being able to bear with the silence any longer.

"So?" He raised an eye brow.

"So… what?" I asked confused

"So what, what?" He smiled slyly.

I puffed my cheeks, he's toying with me.

"So are you gonna accept my sorry or what?"

He paused for a moment like he was thinking, then his sly grin went wider,

"Only after _this_."

* * *

**Author's note:**

Sorry I left it at that part! Hahaha

What? I know it's a cliff hanger but I want you to formulate theories of what Jack Frost will do, or you can just PM me to suggest what he will do. Don't worry you will be credited to, and yes this is the part our guardian is unconscious about denial.

Thanks to Skyrill-Chan for adding this fic as one of their faves.

:D I'm gonna be selfish but can u please review? I miss getting a review, just about every now and then, don't _always _review, it's too much time for you I know.

I LOVE YOU DEAR READERS~! WHOAH! we got 800+ views I'm excited~! :D


	11. Chapter 11: The spell

"You have brown eyes."

These four words slipped out of my mouth and caught me by surprise. I stared ahead, avoiding to look at her. She might have weird thoughts about me saying that.

"Yes, its surprising isn't it? If you don't look closer, they're just black."

I didn't expect her to reply so it caught me off guard just as I was caught off guard of how she replied. She said that while her arms around me, her body pressed up to mine, her left cheek brushed against mine as she replied tantalizingly close to my ear sending me shivers.

I just stayed silent so that she won't need to reply anymore, that way there would be less trouble. [Author's note: *coughs* Jack Frost avoiding trouble?] It was silent for awhile as I thought of a place to take her.

"So…" she broke the silence.

"So?" I asked

"So… what?"

"So what, what?" I smiled slyly.

She puffed her cheeks, clearly getting annoyed. I unsuccessfully, hid a smile.

"So are you going to forgive me or what?" There it is again, saying words in a way that would linger shivers. Why do I feel warm? I'm not supposed to feel that. I'm not supposed to feel shivers either. This is seriously _distracting_.

"Only after this." I bent downwards, not knowing what I was doing. I didn't realize that I stopped flying onward. I was just there with one thing my mind was only aware of: how that moment felt nice, warm even, how the way her hair was braided neatly and it was nice looking at her face without some locks of her hair covering it partly, how I can distinctly hear her breathing, how her chocolate eyes so expressive yet can also remain mysterious at the same time.

She looked into my eyes, her brown ones clashing with my blues.

It was hypnotizing, like under a spell.

Unable to break the spell I couldn't look away, I couldn't stop myself and I don't even know myself what I was doing but those thoughts were far back in my mind. It didn't matter.

Until,

The spell was broken.

She covered her half of her face with both hands leaving only her eyes for me to see.

It was like standing at the front door and the door was slammed on your face, leaving the windows open.

_They say the eyes are the windows to your soul._

I searched her eyes and I saw panic.

_So that's it… _Feeling a little relieved,

I let her go.

I let her fall.

XOXOXOXOX

**Sneak Peak:**

I died-

Is it fair-

Let me warn-

But I didn't give him the satisfaction of showing _any_ fear.

XOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

Yeah! So someone reviewed! And I was pumped! Though this one is _very _short. I apologize, Yeah shame on me, but my brother is nagging at me right now about borrowing this laptop for some project encoding and decoding and creating websites, blah blah. So you've noticed it eh? Yeah sorry, there's not much humor in here. I'm afraid I'm not perfectly in tune with Jack Frost which makes me sad.

I thank you Werdna213 (and for following) and prontobadjuju (and for reviewing and following) for adding this fic as one of their favorites and to Whitetigermisty for following.

YEAH! I LOVE YOU READERS! But I won't be able to upload tomorrow as I plan to, I have exams right now. So see the next chap in about 5 days?


	12. Chapter 12: Boom!

I died.

Err, almost died.

Is it fair to ask forgiveness in exchange of almost dying?

_HUH? HUH? HUH?!_

Let me warn you that being dropped from _God-knows-how-high_ in the air can churn your stomach.

But I didn't give him the satisfaction of showing any fear. He waited until the last moment and saved me. I had many things to say to him and it could take a whole day but I held back until we reached the ground. I crossed my arms and stared at him angrily,

"Care to apologize?"

"If my memory serves me right," he was walking around me with his staff on his shoulders and his arms hanging on it comfortably, "_You _were the one who was asking for an apology." He smirked.

_The nerve…_

I walked away from him, stomping on the snow-covered earth.

"You do know that walking away from me won't make me accept your apology, right?"

I didn't bother to answer; I just kept on walking.

Thud!

A snow ball hit me at the back of my head; the anger in me was ready to burst out. I looked back, then it was strange, anger was draining out from me, like suddenly realizing how petty my reason is to be angry at him. I mean this is Jack Frost's character, I should understand that as a storyteller.

I let out a laugh, "Okay I understand. I won't demand an apology, and I'm ready to make up for what I did. I know you act like that because you're a kid and all-"

"A KID?! Are you kidding me? That's what you think of me? A kid?! For your information, I'm CENTURIES older than you!"

"Oh, well guess you can't judge a person by his age. Your attitude doesn't do your age justice." I shrugged non-committedly enjoying his reaction.

"Like you're one to talk! What kind of person would kick someone across the room thinking that was polite because it would save the person from _germs_." He emphasized the word germs.

_Touche_

I grinned with thumbs up, "A crazy one!"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, mouth agape.

"Why so serious, baby Jack? Too old to handle me?" I taunted, I am _so _enjoying this.

"I let go of you and let you fall because you were about to sneeze, weren't you?" He recovered and said it in a matter-of-factly.

**BOOOOM!**

THE CHERRY BOMB EXPLODED

And I died.

I mean I could _die_ of embarrassment.

The shameful truth.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

So I saw that someone reviewed and I _had _to post this, so SURPRISE! Haha! Thank you for reviewing and I was so happy that someone reacted ! I could go to an earthly heaven right now.

By the way, it would be hard to upload again because I need to brainstorm on what happens next!

Thank you for reviewing Cheshire cat

I give you thumbs up!


	13. Chapter 13: Brilliant

The sky was very blue, not blue like dark blue or navy blue or crayon blue. The sky was… sky blue! Weird. The color skyblue was derived because its color is that of the sky, right? So I should have said that the sky was very sky blue. But that is quite confusing and that is a grammatical error to use the same word twice in a sentence. But skyblue is not the same word as the sky, right?

I mean the sky is a sky and skyblue is totally different.

Yet it's still skyspaceblue so the sky is still in the sentence or is it skyblue with no space?

"_Shut up"_ my mind scolded

Okay, wow look at that! It's so white; the snow blanketing the trees like sprinkles glistened as the sun glared behind the clouds.

"_Boring" _my mind said that with a yawn.

Okay, seriously mind, you should stop contradicting me. I'm kind of in the process of forgetting an embarrassing sneezing memory.

"I'm sorry but I can't _help_ thinking about it."

What am I, a psycho? Why do I feel like I have two minds?

"Actually, you don't. You do realize that you're saying your thoughts out loud and I've been answering them, right?"

I looked at Jack with a horrified expression.

"From what part was I saying my thoughts out loud?" I asked confirming.

"From the part you were babbling about skies and you really earned my _respect_." He replied solemnly.

"Really?" Not really believing him.

"Yeah, you earned my respect for being the most _boring_ person in the world." He said laughing

"Well, if I'm such a bore, why don't you leave and let me ice skate alone?!"

"Now why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, I swear that I…" I ran out of words. Gee, Alice. That was the _most brilliant_ threat in the world.

"That you?" He crouched and leaned his head closer as I was sitting at the edge of the frozen lake.

He was so close that I avoided looking in his eyes. I tried to stand up but I bonked my hard against his. "Oww!" He leaned on his staff with a grimace on his face, rubbing his forehead. With the pain in my head, making me think fuzzy and dizzy, I stood on the frozen water with uncertainty. My knees were bent like that of a baby deer trying to stand for the first time. I slid my foot forward then left, skated at the edge of the lake forgetting the winter spirit for half an hour. No longer afraid, I skated forward to the center of the lake, stopping abruptly as the sudden thought that the winter spirit maybe has been quiet all this time because he was planning to hide my boots. I looked back.

Kind of surprised and kind of expected, the winter spirit was behind me.

"Do not take another step." He instructed seriously.

I looked at him; trying to read him, see right through him. Something in his voice tells me that this is serious but maybe that's because he looks so serious.

"Why?"

"The ice there is very thin; it will crack if you continued." He explained.

"Are you saying I'm FAT?!" I'm kind of sensitive with my tummy. He raised an eye brow and broke a smile. It was fine, except it was a little too smug for my type.

"Hey, I'm not saying anything like that."

"I'm not FAT, alright?" I said loudly and indignantly as I slide my skates forward.

And that did it, the ice cracked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

As the ice cracked, a familiar panic swept in my chest…

_Jack, I'm scared. _An echo of a voice resonating in my head.

Then, I looked at my hand. _Oh,_ right…

I tapped the end of my staff on the frozen lake and I can hear the cracks mending underneath me. I reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her to me.

"So…" Her hair bounced softly, catching a whiff of her scent.

"Yes, I know that meant I'm fat…" She mumbled.

I laughed.

"No, not that. What I meant to say was, 'Learned your lesson?'"

She shoved me and skated back to the safety edge of the lake.

"Why didn't you just freeze the lake thick before letting me skate?" She asked, annoyed. She took the skating shoes off and started wearing her boots.

"Now where would be the fun in that?" I raised an eye brow, amused on how she's narrowing her eyes, then she scowled.

"Really, _Jill_? That's the best you can do?" Trying to annoy her more.

She took a deep breath and walked away from me.

"Oh and by the way, that skating shoes your holding, I just borrowed that. Best if you give it to me so I can return it; don't want another kid deprived of fun."

She walked back to me and locked eyes with me for what seems like a long time. She didn't look away this time and I could see that it's almost as if a fire would start in her eyes.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I shoved the skating shoes on his chest and before I could wonder if I really should do this and change my mind, I dropped crouching, my right foot forward, both hands on the ground in seconds and slid my right foot forward on a counter clockwise. In breakdancing- the move was called "grind". My left foot holding my position with my palms at my sides on the ground for balance, my right foot hit his feet causing him to drop on his back.

I stood and side-stepped. Enjoying the shock on his face, I pinched his nose. Almost immediately, the cold shot through my thumb and forefinger.

"What? Got your nose nipped? Or frost got your tongue?" I smirked and I exit. Not the most brilliant one but that's all I got.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

I was planning to upload two chapters today but I've got to wake up real early tomorrow and I love sleeping (who doesn't?). It's 10:04 pm right now and my mom is nagging at me to go to sleep. I'm setting an alarm to wake me up at 1:00 am so I can type the next chapter but somehow I doubt it, once I go to sleep, it's hard to wake me up coz I sleep like a rock.

And one of the reasons I take so long to upload is that I've got lots of stories to make this month for our projects in school and another is that I don't type the words in my head, I'm kind of a traditional, I first write it on a paper then type it.

It's like I can hear the words in my head but at the same time like seeing it, blurring the image of my handwriting on the paper. I can't say that the words would just flow, if I describe it how the words come to me, it's like thinking, seeing and hearing at the same time. The dialogue of the characters are being heard over and over again in my head, testing it, with their tone and accent at the same time seeing their expressions while you think them saying those words. And then it's almost as if you could hear the characters saying and then somehow those characters would come alive in your mind and proceed acting and saying in your head. I know, I just made it complicated, but that's how I write.

And, I think I've got the ending of this story plotted out and it's a…. SECRET!

Next chapter: someone will be visiting our storyteller in the shadows.

I wanna thank Skyrill-Chan, Werdna213 (and also for following) and prontobadjuju (and also for following) for adding this fanfic to one of their favorites and Cinderfire16 for following.

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS FANFIC! For being a motivation! :D and guess what? We have 1510 views so ALTOGETHER NOW LET's go "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

I love you.


	14. Chapter 14: What happened?

If you're wondering about the skating shoes, it's true that I borrowed it. Have you ever heard of a superstitious belief that whenever something's missing, someone needs it more badly than you? We spirits borrow that something, something you won't miss but there are times that when we're borrowing it, humans would also need it and the situation would proceed to you saying that you swear you placed it there but it isn't there and the next thing you know it's there. But most of the times, I don't really need those things when I borrow it; most of the times, I do it for fun.

I returned the skating shoes to where I took them. Just in time a kid whining that his skating shoes was not there, dragging his mother to let her see for herself. As the mother found it hanging at its usual place, the boy scratched the back of his head.

"I swear it wasn't there."

The mother put her hand on her hips and began scolding the boy to look with his eyes not with his mouth.

"Sorry, kid. I'll make it up to you by making it snow tomorrow." Adding a mental note, I took off.

After Alice walked away, I didn't follow her. Besides of the reason that I had to return the skating shoes, I had to have a time off away from her. For so long, the panic I felt awhile ago when the ice cracked, that was a feeling I had forgotten. That beating of your heart too fast that numbing your mind to think, was almost as if it was helpless.

It was helpless.

I found her tracks; and it leads to the woods. It would've been easy to find her except that the woods were mostly composed of pine trees. I wouldn't be able to see her from above. I hope she's not afraid of the dark though as I can see the sun had set.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

I trudged through the snow, I wonder if the kids are waiting for the storytelling. It's been an hour since the sun had set and I got more lost deeper into the woods. And _why-oh-why_ had I walked away where I can get lost in the woods? I should go back but how? I rubbed my arms and then rubbed my hands together then blew on it. I turned back and started walking.

I stared up watching the moon covered by the clouds. Whatever light the moon can lend me was completely blocked. I was about to turn back when I noticed it was silent.

Not a rustle of a leaf.

There was no wind passing by.

It was as if the woods were too afraid to make a sound.

I stopped.

I froze in horror.

_Someone-or something-_ was standing at the base of a tree almost hidden in the shadows.

It was dark, shadowy, formless _thing_ and I could see its eyes. Its cold, darkly-lit golden eyes.

And they were staring straight at me.

I opened my mouth to say something, to make a sound. But nothing came out. My lips were suddenly too stiff to form words. I silently told myself to walk forward, towards that shapeless thing. I was afraid but I had to know whether it existed or if it's all happening in my head. Then the shadow became a figure of a man.

I swallowed hard, three times. I managed to croak a few words,

"Are you… lost?"

The shadow laughed, "_Are you?_"

The hair on my neck stood. My heart beat irregularly. I don't know what I should do or what to say but my lips somehow moved,

"They say before light, there was darkness.

And many favored light.

For with light you can see colors and things.

For with light they can learn and create."

A story I'm making up, trying to forget fear.

"The thirst for knowledge was born.

Then similarities and differences became known.

You could see what others had that made you feel envious.

You could see others' idiocy, calling them silly.

With light you can see pain and suffering,

And it is yours to choose to feel it.

But seeing sometimes can lead to madness.

Is it not better to be blind than see a world so cruel?"

I licked my dry lips and then looking sideways somewhere far I continued,

"Maybe it is better not to see and forever sleep in darkness, in oblivion.

There would be no hate, no envy, no murder, no jealousy, no anger, no despair.

Maybe it was better that Pandora's box had never opened.

But then there came hope."

I clicked back my gaze to the shadow's eyes. And then the shadow vanished. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a dot of blue. I shivered and my teeth chattered. Everything became less shadowy now and the moon shone through the snow-covered pine trees causing shadows but a friendly shadows.

Do I believe in ghosts? If spirits existed then why not ghosts? But is there any difference between the two?

"Hey, you okay?" asked by a voice that I'm getting familiar with.

My back was turned on him, he walked around me and then he was in front of me so I nodded.

"Really?"

Was it concern in his voice?

He reached out to touch my shoulder and I trembled. He withdrew his hand quickly at the same time saying, "Sorry I forgot you get too cold too ea-"

"Can you take me home now, please?" I cut him off with a hard edge in my voice.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Was she still mad at me?

Come on, it was never dangerous! I was there, I had things under control, and she's still alive! Why is she overreacting? Okay, I admit that for a second there I didn't know what to do but everything's fine now, right?

_No._

Because she's ignoring me and mad at me for _who-knows-what _reason. I dropped her off and she was scolded for being late, I waited in her room as she glumly opened the door and kept her head down. She washed her face and stuff and I waited for about 20 minutes and she came out of the bathroom with clean PJ's. I was sitting on her bed, crossed-legged with my staff on my lap.

"Are you still angry? Did something happen?"

She kept her mouth shut until I blew cold air around us.

"What makes you think something happened?! And can you please stop that!"

_Bull's eye._ Something did happen.

I looked at her hard, noticing how she's setting her mouth in a tight line, her eyes and hair now black in the night and her skin pale. I reached out and took hold of her wrist, pulling her on the bed beside me. The bed bounced for awhile and I asked again,

"What happened?"

What happened next was unclear and if you asked me you would get a really unclear answer.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

I wanna thank Whitetigermisty, Cinderfire16 and Blueflames.03 for following this fic and for wcmmppflfgg for adding this fic as a favourite.

To Jack Frost fan: "Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you really think so. :D it means so much to me for you to say that it was funny to read about Jack and Alice's relationship. Thank you very much! I'll try and keep the fic light-hearted."

As you can see, at the very beginning Alice's replies to Jack are kinda off and awkward and unclear, that's because I want this fic to be different, that Jack and Alice didn't hit it very well at the very first but there was something (actually _someone_ because I want them to, duh? _I'm_ the author, you know. Haha sorry I sound so…. So…. Smug for a bit) that keeps them meeting.

I wonder how I should precede next, hmmmmm? I've got another next chapter almost finished right here but I hope I can post them I've got this photography seminar workshop for three days.

WE GOT 1,744 views people! Now we go say MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I love you.


	15. Chapter 15

The moonlight shone through the windows and hit the winter spirit's hair, shining almost like a halo. His face was like chiseled white marble, his lips purplish gray.

"What happened?" he asked again.

I don't want to answer it, I can't, I don't want to tell someone I don't know, I'm fine being alone, I've always done that, I don't even know if it's all happening in my head. I will tell him nothing happened while looking at him straight in the eye and then he would just shut up.

I started to open my mouth while looking in his eyes.

His cool, icy, winter-wonderful blue piercing eyes.

That was a mistake.

Because I didn't get to tell him that nothing happened.

I don't know if it was me reaching out to him or if he was the one who pulled me towards him. I don't know if I was the one who first wrapped my arms around him locking an embrace or he initiated it first, but right now as I buried my face on his chest, him hugging me back and whispering words on my hair, all my mind was thinking, imprinting, etching, preserving is that

_There is warmth in his frosted embrace._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's okay…" I whispered over and over again, stroking her hair, breathing in her scent, she doesn't smell like flowers nor fruits, I almost missed it, I almost thought that she doesn't have a scent at all, until I inhaled deeply in her hair, my lips pressed against her head.

I can't even explain it well, but she smells exactly like water, fresh water.

_Why hadn't I noticed it before?_

She didn't sob or cry, just held me tight, she trembled and for a bit, I stiffened. She's probably cold, why does she get cold too easily? Because she's human? Or is it just being her?

I looked down at her, her lithe form with soft clad on mine. She looked like a child; she looked _fragile_.

_That's it…_

It was dangerous for her because she's _human._

Fragile and mortal.

I pushed her away gently in an arm's length.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized.

She was surprised and then she smiled, "For what? For being cocky or being smug?"

She had a playful look in her eyes that seemed inviting.

I raised my hand and caressed her cheek; I don't know why I have this feeling. A feeling so heavy, suppressing and anxiety. _Guilt_. One of the feelings that I had so long forgotten. She looked at me with wide eyes, shining with… _alarm?_

"Alice! Dinner's ready!" her mother called out, interrupting.

"Coming!" she replied as she got up and walked out of the room not as much of a glance back at me. I decided to go outside and grow some frost ferns on window panes.

I flew through the window and something caught my eye. A Street light going out and then lighting back. A shadowy form began to emerge as the street light completely went out. It was a spirit that I'd never forget. Immediately, I shot icy rays towards the form but the shadow just went down through the concrete road.

"_Well Jack,_ how does it feel to be _believed in_?" a slithery voice said behind my back, I knew this voice too well.

"_Pitch…" _ I uttered the name. "What do you want?"

"I want you to join me."

"Give up! I already gave you my answer before." I replied after making sure that he doesn't have any hostage.

"But I can understand that at that time you only refused because you haven't experienced the feeling of being believed in." He smiled knowingly, his eyes darkly lit.

Something was different in the way he offered partnership this time. He seems calmer. Maybe because he doesn't have a card hidden beneath his sleeves. But calmer or not, I'm a guardian. I raised my staff against him, my combat form but he disappeared through the wall with a bidding farewell,

"I await for your answer Jack Frost. I will leave you with _sweet_ dreams… _for now._"

I called upon the wind.

It's high time for a guardian's meeting.

No matter how annoying the kangaroo can be.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night I had a hard time sleeping. What was I afraid of? Why did I feel like breaking down? Why do I feel like something's gonna happen but I don't know what.

I didn't realize that I fell asleep until I woke up, or maybe I didn't.

Maybe I was asleep all along.

It happened again, I can't move. It was dark, I opened my eyes but I'm not sure if I was opening them at all because all I can see is blackness.

Absence of light.

I tried to move my neck, I don't know if I was trying at all. It's like your mind trying to scream but all muffled, like your mind can't decide if you're dizzy or having a headache. I tried to summon an emotion of anger to move.

Click.

My neck moved to my right like a doll.

I tried to move again but it was like someone stopping me but I'm not even trying to put up fight. But I am and I want to, but it was like my mind was completely cut off from my body.

"This time, you moved."

My mind stopped thinking as I recognized the voice.

The voice of the shadow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**Author's Note:**

Yeahhhhhh….. I'm sleepy need to sleep thank you for reading this fic I am so sleepy, please continue reading, and I'm really sleepy…..

To Jack Frost fan: "haha thank you for reacting very much and I wish you wouldn't get tired reading this fic"

To kunfukpandalover: " thank you for the encouragement and you know I love pandas! It's one of the 3 ps for Christmas~! (3 Ps= Penguin, Panda, Polar Bear)"

THANK YOU for following kunfupandalover (and for adding this fic as one of ur faves) and Uchiha no Kaori.

We got 2001 views and let's all say MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (YAWNS)….

I love you.


	16. Chapter 16

I stared hard at the darkness, slowly, a blurred form hidden, surfaced. Its eyes glinted darkly and his smile formed in amusement.

I tried to make a sound but my jaws seem to be asleep.

My heart started beating fast.

Frustration built in me chest, I tried to force and will myself to open my mouth.

Click.

Just like a doll, my mouth opened just a little.

And then I can feel a dense feeling lingering on my mouth, an unseen-able dark fog pressing its tendrils at the opening of my mouth and filling it, there was no taste but it was unpleasant, it was clogging my throat, choking me, and it felt like drowning, but this time drowning by air. There was also pressing into my ears, creating a pressure there, I couldn't hear anything, or if there were any sounds at all, it was like I was deaf.

"P..l..ease…" I barely whispered hoarsely.

Then like a light switch was turned on.

I can see the blue wall paper, the checkered blue and white sheet I'm laying on, the window with frost ferns.

Frost ferns

_Jack…_

I tried to get up but a throbbing headache suddenly interfered. I tried to move but it felt like I was drained of my energy more than ever.

And then my mind plunged itself to a deep sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Are you sure about this, Jack?" North asked.

I nodded. "He even asked me to join him." I replied with firm and grim seriousness.

A year ago I would have laughed at the idea of being a guardian, it was everything I have hated, envied and dreamed for. North looked at the lights on the globe, I followed his gaze; the lights represented hope, dreams, belief for all and in all children. The children who believes.

The children we protect.

"Elves and Yetis, prepare for a guardian's meeting!" North's voice boomed around the big place. It still amazes me how he can still be so loud in a massive place and still be heard in the midst of the noise and clamors of tinkering and building of yetis and tinkling bells of the elves.

Now the elves that were taking a break scrambled up and began running around with its silly elf hat with ringing bells. Yetis complained with groans of their increasing workload.

As my thoughts revolved with my duty as a guardian, it rushed back to Alice…

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

I'm sitting here at our dinner table, staring hard at the wall, the clock, the vase, paintings, the pictures; I stared hard at anything but my mom. Neither looking in her eyes nor at her face, I can hear the disappointment and anger in her voice.

"When did you start?" my mom asked keeping the edge in her voice.

"What do you mean, mom?" I know what she meant, the school phoned her this morning, and I'm immediately suspended today. I knew it; I knew that something was wrong when she answered the phone. The force cheery voice she used.

"I heard that you cut classes AND talked back to your teacher."

I looked at my hands on my lap, suddenly finding them interesting.

"But mom-" I tried reasoning out.

"I don't know where I went wrong, Alice. Tell me, did I ever let you down?"

I think of birthdays, chocolates, Christmas…

And before I could answer, my mom went on and on about her sacrifices, her stress, her time…

"You know sometimes I thought of giving up but then..."

I zoned out, the skill that we teenagers all know and has profusely uses and mastered. I remember crayons, paper, pencils, and scribbling lines on the yellow wallpapered wall. I remember hot summer and the cool floor.

And then I heard silence followed by a weary sigh.

I looked at mom, and was not able to read her mind.

"Mom, I'm sorry…" I apologized.

"You should be." She stood up from her chair and dialed a number.

"Just like that? No punishment?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Do you want one? Get out of here and let me cool my mind."

Without another word, I did.

I'm a simple person and if mom wants to be alone, then there's no problem at all. Although, I'm still unconvinced that she'd just let me off the hook just like that.

So I went to the bookstore.

I was scanning the titles and covers of the books at the Fiction Books Section when Katie's voice rung out.

"No! I want this one!"

"I told you to stop buying those pointless books." An annoyed voice replied, barely keeping his voice low.

I peeked over the shelf. I can see Katie's brown hair, bobbed.

"No, I want this because it's about fairies."

"As if they're real."

"Yes they are." Katie argued.

"And I bet they let you think they're really pretty, aren't they? That's how story writers write them; because that's all they do, make pretty stories. It's pathetic."

Now that got to my nerve.

I circled around the shelf, and saw that he and Katie are glaring at each other. The boy, a teenager, had a snotty look, a black kind of curled hair, pale skin and dark eyes. He wore a grey shirt, black jeans and sneakers.

"Hello Katie!" I hugged her. "What do we have here?" I asked.

"A book about fairies but Jake won't let me buy it." She whined.

_Ahhh, so his name is Jake. Why is it that his name is close to the name Jack?_

"Tell you what, I'll pay for it, that way he won't have a say to it."

"Really?" Katie's eyes widened with awe.

"Ahem!" the snotty guy named Jake fake coughed, trying to get my attention.

I looked at him and gave him a smile.

A fake one.

"You shouldn't really, if she keeps reading stupid stories, she'll never grow up." He smiled back at me.

My smile vanished.

Katie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, so you think stories are stupid and immature?" I held Katie's hand.

"No, well not all stories but stories about fictions. Can you believe such nonsense?" He chuckled.

He's a fake; I can hear the growing irritation underneath his voice. He wants to get this over with.

"Then I recommend such books for you to read. If you really are mature, you wouldn't raise your voice against a child arguing over, as you said it, a stupid and immature book." I said and brought Katie at the counter.

After purchasing the book Katie and I raced down towards to old Billy's cottage. And to my dismay Jake tagged along.

As I arrived the kids bombarded me questions about Jack Frost.

"So is he coming?" One asked excitedly.

"Why didn't he make it snow today?"

"Can I borrow his staff?"

"Can he make a very big snowman for me to ride on and catch airplanes?"

"hahahaha," a snotty ridiculing laugh came out of Jake. "You mean Jack Frost? The elf boy who loves mischief? He's not real."

A chorus of disagreement was hurled at him.

"We saw him! We saw Jack Frost!"

"He's real!"

"He can fly you know."

"He makes it snow!"

"You're just jealous because you didn't get to see him."

"And who told you that? I bet he or she sugar coats the story, storytellers don't know real stories." Jake shot back.

The kids looked at me, "Alice! Tell him!"

They tugged at the sleeves of my jacket.

"Yeah Alice, make him believe."

"I can't. It is always up to them. Storytellers just tell stories, in the end, it's always their choice whether to believe or not." I said.

I shift my gaze from the kids to Jake. He was wearing a triumphant grin while the kids looked sad, downhearted and a bit angry at me.

"But that doesn't mean I won't try." I added.

The skids immediately perked up and without even me telling them, they already gathered woods and lighted the bonfire.

Everyone sat around the fire, forming a circle except for me and Jake. I slid off my jacket and looked up at the sky. I could see the pale face of the moon.

Jake stood, crossing his arms, looking at me, waiting.

I breathed in and exhaled a puff of breath.

"_AAAAAHHHHHH!"_ I screamed, a high-pitched one, I screamed until I used up all of the air inside my stomach and dropped to my knees.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

To Jack Frost Fan: I hope I can keep you interested in this fic~! :D Thank you for reviewing and for supporting.

To Cheshire cat: when I saw your review I laughed at the part when it said oh SHIT SLENDER MAN.:3 thank u for supporting this fic.

To kunfupandalover: thank u for supporting this fic and thank u for the effort u have made in reviewing in this fic :D

To Ches Skellington: you pointed out my mistake and I am grateful, so I was able to rewrite it. And yeah I've read and reviewed your fic today.

Thank you for adding this fic as one of your favorites Ches Skellington as well as following it.

Ok 12 followers, 12 reviews and 12 following EVERYONE MAKE A WISH! I wish that I would be able to satisfy my readers with this story and that I can update fast.

We got 2,298 views people! We go MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The evil laugh!

I love you.


	17. Chapter 17: The Faery's Prey

The kids jumped, shocked and looked at me wildly. I could feel their panic rising, they think something is wrong, Jake was shocked too but recovered quickly and knelt in front of me to help me. As the scream from my mouth faded, I bowed my head staring hard at the floor.

I was still.

My throat had dried as the sudden intake of cold air when I screamed.

I swallowed.

I realized that I let my hair down today, it covered my face.

Jake hesitantly touched my shoulder.

Then almost immediately I met his eyes.

"_Aya woke up with a scream…"_ my voice came out raspy but loudly.

Jake's expression was dumbfounded and I bet that the kids had the same expression too. And before they could recover I continued,

"_She had a nightmare of a faery."_

I looked at them while summoning a feeling I had felt about nightmare last night. I walked around the fire,

"_But this type of faery is neither pretty nor nice in its true form."_

"Cool." I heard a boy whisper.

"_This faery had a heart and half of it, he lent to Aya."_ I could feel my voice wrap them like a drizzle of rain falling down on them.

"But you said he was not nice." A girl said accusingly.

"He was not, _he only lent Aya half of his heart because he was bored. Aya was supposed to die on the day she was born but her parents visited him and pleaded,"_

I ran wildly around the fire like I haven't got much time left and let myself fall on the snow but knelt with two hands clasped together in a prayer,

"Please! Please!" I begged in front of a boy who at first looked like he was about to laugh but as I looked at him with desperation, he looked at me with fear.

"_So the faery lent the other half of his heart"_

The fire was bright and crackling loudly like it was bragging and telling the story at the same time.

" '_I will come back for it after 16 years, the half of my heart.'_ " I whispered softly but enough that they can hear me.

"_Her parents had died afterwards; they say it was because it was the price of asking for a faery's help. So Aya was took in by a stranger and grew up with Shiki, her best friend, her brother, her companion and the closest person she got as family. When Shiki heard her scream, he was immediately at her side as she cried over her nightmare."_

" '_Shiki, do you think that the faery might listen to me? I know that I should be grateful but does the faery know how I feel? I'm turning 16 two weeks from now… and I'm scared. I don't want to die. I have many things I want from life and many things I could give back.' "_

"_Those were the cries of Aya as she sought comfort in her best friend's arms."_

I let the silence hung for 5 seconds.

"_But the very next day, when she woke up, Shiki was gone and all she found was a letter saying,_

_Aya,_

_With you I know what there is to life, happiness, sadness, pain, relief, comfort, shelter, and home_. _All those pain and struggle, all those secrets that you shared with me, and all those memories, I'll hold them and cherish them forever. What I'm trying to say is, Aya, farewell. I don't deserve your forgiveness as I have preyed on people's feelings. Don't shed tears for me, I'm not worth it. I'm not worth to be even your best friend. I'd like you to smile and live on. That's why I'm leaving you._

_I'm sorry, Aya. I'm a monster. I am the faery you have been searching for your whole life. All those years you've wasted in searching for me would have been better off if you lived your life the way you wanted it. You have half of my heart but still I wasn't able to know what you were feeling._

_Until you cried over your nightmare as I held you in my arms._

_All my life I've done wrong and this is the one thing I am happy to do it right. Don't search for me Aya. Just live on._

_Your faery,_

_Shiki_

…"

"So Shiki was the faery that lent Aya half of his heart?" a girl with a squeaky voice asked.

I nodded.

"How come he became Aya's best friend?" Jake asked, less snotty.

I suppressed a smile.

He got hooked with the story.

"At first it was all pretend so that he can keep close as Aya turns 16. But one day he realized he wasn't pretending anymore, that he was treating Aya as a companion." I answered.

"I mean, how come? You said he was not nice!"

"He still has the other half of his heart that means he's not heartless and spending time with Aya who has the other half, resonated and affected the one that is in his body. He learned to care."

"What happened next?

"_For days, Aya cried. She did not even realize that she had turned 16. She had a worse nightmare than that of a faery ripping her heart out. She dreamt that somewhere out there, Shiki's body began rotting, being feed upon by wild beasts. That somewhere out there, with only half of his heart, it cannot sustain his body anymore, cannot beat alone anymore."_

"_Aya decided to search for Shiki and learned that if a faery wouldn't be able to retrieve the other half of his heart, he would lose consciousness, he would lose the capability to think until he retrieved the other half. If he is unable to do so, he will die. And after a month, her search was over."_

"_At a small village, women were screaming, children crying, everyone running away, some men gathered their pitch forks and charged to the village's square."_

"_Tug, tug, tug. Aya's heart went."_ I pounded my right fist over my heart lightly_._

"_Beating loudly than ever before, like calling to its other half, Aya sped up, not hearing the shouts of the villagers. And there she saw Shiki, in his true form, vile green eyes like that of a cat's, hands transformed like that of a beast sharp and deadly, hair as black as raven and wings crystal clear yet red like bathed in blood. The faery sensed Aya's presence and charged at her, not a hint of Shiki her companion, there was only wild feral ferociousness, and Aya just stood there surrendering her life and for a moment before the faery's claws dug through her chest,_"

I paused, building a momentum, I could feel the kids holding their breath, and even the fire was quiet.

" '_Take back what is yours, Shiki my faery._

_Take it along with my heart too._

_Live on.' Aya said closing her eyes, a smile graced upon her lips."_

"_The faery got back his heart and he was flooded by human emotions. Aya's feelings. Aya loved him all along. He didn't know. Or maybe he did but he didn't know how to respond as that he only have half of his heart to figure out how to answer her feelings… But now that the other had rejoined with the other, he now knows, he now accepts that he also loved Aya all along." _I finished.

I let the atmosphere of the story hung in the air. My words mesmerizing them.

"What happened to Shiki? He killed Aya without meaning to and then realized that he loved her then what? Did he kill himself?" Jake asked.

"No, he lived on."

"Why?" a boy asked with widened eyes.

"Because he loves Aya. Aya's last wish was for him to live on. And so he did, and saw it as a befitting eternal punishment for himself, but Aya gave it to him as a blessing." I answered.

I slid my jacket on and stretched my arms.

"Okay, go and have fun with ice-skating!" I yawned as I said this.

The kids were kind of in a daze as they stood up and went to their merry way. I watched them go when Jake crossed my line of vision.

"You didn't make me believe. Those were lies. You told a different story. That wasn't Jack Frost's story." There was only a hint of anger in his voice now.

I shrugged and gave a small smile. "Yes they were lies, but I believe in them."

"What? You know its lies yet you believe in them? Are you saying that I'm right? That Jack Frost isn't real?" He gave me a skeptical look.

"It's too early for you to hear a story about him. You live in a world that knows no magic." I looked at him, confusion written clearly on his face.

"I live in a world of facts, science and truth."

I smirked mentally at the word truth.

"It's a lie that Shiki is only a character in a story. I believe he lives somewhere inside people out there." I stared at him, calculating his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Frustration in his voice.

"It's a lie yet he exists and the values are true."

"I don't understand." His voice rising.

A thing I learned in storytelling is that when your listener asks questions, it meant that they were listening, that you got their attention.

"I don't understand either and I'm lazy in figuring it out but who cares? It just is. Just listen." I walked away, smiling.

Truth is, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out what stories are, whether they are truth or lies, real or not real. But I don't rush it, maybe one day I'll know. But for now I'm just a storyteller.

"Wait!" He shouted.

I turned around with a chuckle, "What?"

I can see the eagerness in him, eyes burning with curiosity, like he was transformed back to his childhood. Then a moment of hesitation, a moment of thinking, of logical reasoning, his face got back to the snotty teenager he was wearing. A teenager who lived in facts and science, in a world where unbelievable truths are converted to lies.

But…

Curiosity was still burning in his eyes.

I waited.

He opened his mouth and asked, "Is there a title to the story?"

This time I gave him the answer that I am sure of and that answered two questions,

"The Faery's Prey."

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

To **kunfupandalover:** I wonder why your review never fail to amuse me, hahaha (sorry no offense I meant it in a good way) thank u for supporting

To **Cheschire cat: **again your review made me laugh when it said, OH! I WANT TO GO TO CANDY LAND ima soo skinny dip in the chocolate waterfall.:3 thank u for supporting me by making me laugh and by reviewing. :D

To **Jack Frost fan**: yes they were creepy, I've had it so many times and still can't explain them very well. Yes, I think so too, he even hurt my feelings when he said those, He just do whatever he wants in my head. I'm shocked with Alice, I wonder where I based her from, she keeps surprising me in my head, with all her knowledge about breakdancing moves and screaming. Thank u for reviewing

I WANNA THANK YOU EmeraldDagger for following this fic :D

Whoah it's scary seeing that I've written so much…it's like I'm suddenly growing up but at the same time I'm happy to have a proof I'm not so lazy after all! I have a feeling it will be more than 20 chapters…

Yes, I based those dreams of Alice from real life experience and I still don't know whether it was real or not. You know it amazes me that this fic got over a 100 views, I was happy back then and then I'm even happier now that it has 2,567 views. MWAHAHAHAHAHA

Join me. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

I love you.


	18. Chapter 18: Down Into The Rabbit Hole

It was time to go home and I was walking the last kid to his house. The dark alleyways tonight were creepy with street lamps lighting with yellowish orange rays, casting shadows at every corner. I wrapped my jacket around me tightly. Suddenly I heard a quick movement behind me.

I turned around.

There was no one there.

The sound was a rapid bump on the cemented road, like the rhythm of a horse galloping fast.

I looked at the kid who seemed oblivious to the sound.

"Hey, do you want to go home first? I'm gonna check something out." I asked him, he nodded happily and went ahead.

I was about to turn at a corner when I heard a voice said,

"That's the last one of them."

I froze at the sound of the voice, it was really deep, like one of those mafias or fraternity member that involves shady business like…

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

This person could be selling drugs or…

_Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Could have killed someone.

Should I call the police? But if they found out that I was the one who reported them, I could get killed!

_Oh, crap._ How could I worry about whether I should call the police or not when I DON'T HAVE AN EFFING CELLPHONE! [**Author's Note:** You know the swearing f-word, I just replaced it with effing okay?]

I peeked just in time a back figure of a life size bunny standing with two feet jumped down into a hole, I ran without thinking and fell into it.

Was there always a hole there?

As I fell, I looked up and saw the hole close.

What kind of evil people involving in a shady business would do work in a large bunny costume? I get that they don't want to be seen so that they won't be caught but isn't the outfit a little too hot?

I was sliding down easily, it was like being in a water slide except this is underground and the earth is breaking down to dust and down they roll, shall I call it earth slide? A sudden panic took hold of me and I spread my arms side ward and reached the earth to stop myself from falling. The friction of the earth against my palm burned my skin and then I tumbled, finally landing.

I stood up and dusted some dirt off from my clothes, and then I heard there was something moving, a rock grinding with each other. I stared ahead at a face etched on those two large rock eggs.

They look angry.

Probably because I'm a trespasser.

I checked myself; I'm wearing a coat, my boots and a bag that contained my drawing tools.

These stones are heavy; more power an advantage but also a disadvantage, too heavy slow speed. They barely moved as I run past between them, I looked back, their face etched with a smile.

Maybe they're not some kind of security; they're just some mechanical display that moves. I slowed down as a sight took my breath away.

Everything was lush green, flowers everywhere and there was this magical scent of spring and earth. I took off my boots and feel the grass with my feet, it was tickling. The reason I probably love this view is that I'm surrounded by while snow all the time. A green view isn't so bad and it's refreshing to my sight.

Everything was so brightly lit that I almost forgot that I was underground.

How is that possible? Is there some large fluorescent stuck up there?

I looked up, raising a hand to shield my eyes from the blinding light. No matter how I squint my eyes, I couldn't see what was up there. I looked around, this is some rich mafias, how could they afford this?

I cautiously walked to a boulder for cover and looked around again.

No rabbit in sight.

_Stomp. Stomp. Stomp. Stomp._

A sound of large footsteps on the ground, followed with a lot grunting as if complaining. I peeked from the boulder, no one there. Whatever or whoever passed by was now gone.

I let out a relieved sigh and relaxed leaning on the boulder, my shoulders slouching. The hard stone was cool against my back; I focused my eyes to the ground, to my feet. I see my toes counting all ten of them and then it hit me.

I left my boots.

I sighed, turning at the corner, bumping into something and fell on my butt. I looked up.

A large hairy creature resembling a kind of human and bear but not completely was standing in front of me, with its bushy white brow and long drooping beard, button brown nose, from its head to its chest, the fur is brown then rest below is white.

It was a _yeti._

My eyebrows went up.

The yeti's eyebrows went up.

I felt my eyes widen.

The yeti's eyes were also widening.

I opened my mouth for a scream and so was the yeti.

"Aaaaahhhh!" My scream was short-lived as it was the yeti who kept screaming as if I was the one who was terrifying.

The yeti's scream was a deep comical rough scream close to a bear's roar.

While I stood up blinking at the situation, I was thinking.

Is this a costume? It seems pretty real to me. Is this a real yeti?

Then the yeti closed its mouth.

I took a step back,.

The yeti stood his ground too, cautiously as if ready for a fight.

I closed my eyes hard, trying to block out everything and then…

Grunt.

Instinctively I grunted back.

Grunt. Grunt.

I grunted three times back.

Grunt. Grunt. Grunt. Grunt.

I opened one eye, the yeti staring hard back at me. I stood there staring at the yeti back. I don't know if I should be amazed or be afraid. The yeti grunted again four times. Is the yeti… urging me to grunt?

So I did.

Grunt. The yeti waited.

Grunt. The yeti did not move.

Grunt. The yeti did not even blink.

Grunt. The yeti just watched me.

Grunt. Amazingly, the yeti stepped back.

Just when I thought it was over, the yeti grabbed me and placed me in a sitting position on the boulder I was leaning on awhile ago, the yeti took out a paint brush and dropped it on my lap. Then he touched a flower shaking it and two white eggs came out. The yeti handed one to me, I examined it curiously, and it has feet. Chicken feel. Small ones.

I saw the yeti painting the egg red.

Does that mean I should paint mine too?

But where was the paint?

"What are you doing up there?" the voice of the rabbit that I followed.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

I think it's time for Alice to meet Bunny. I know I miss Jack Frost too! This chapter is supposed to be longer but I checked and saw that I am over a thousand words in this chapter. I'm sorry this one was taking too long. As you noticed, this fic is inspired by one of the stories I've read "Alice in the Wonderland" besides of the reason that our storyteller's name is based on that story another reason will be explained on further chapters!

To **bluealonealexarose**: you changed your name? Blue rose is a symbol of impossibility. And thank you! :D

To **Jack Frost fan**: Ahemmm! Ahemmm! The reason is- oooops! Not saying it, it would be a spoiler if I did! And thank you fot thinking it was a great chapter! :D

To **Cheschire cat**: hahaha where did the "the PERVERTED BEETLES" come from? Hahaha yay ! Alice in wonderland! And thank you for loving the story! :D

To **EmeraldDagger**: thank you for waiting and for thinking it was a good chapter~! :D I hope you didn't expect this kind of scenario to happen, as much as possible I want readers to be surprised.

To **Devil-O-Angel**: thank you for adding this fic as one of ur favorites

To **Hopelesslyhope **and **rose008**: thank you for following this fic!

**TO ALL READERS:**

WE GOT 19 REVIEWS, 15 FOLLOWERS, 12 FAVORITES AND 3006 VIEWS

WE ALL GO MWAHARHARHARHAR! I LOVE YOU!


	19. Chapter 19: Snow White

My heart leapt.

I was startled.

I jumped from the boulder still carrying the egg and the paint brush while running away. I had only 8 seconds running when the rabbit appeared in front of me and I accidentally or out of reflex, tackled him. The rabbit fell back, cushioning the impact with his really soft, soft gray fur.

Curiously, I let go of the paint brush and the egg and I ran my fingers through the fur from the shoulder then up to the cheek, rubbing it there, then up and up to the long ears, like petting a cat or a dog or a real bunny.

And before I knew it, an arm drooped on my shoulders, the other behind my legs. Cold chilling touch sent shivers through out my body.

I turned my head, seeing the winter spirit with a scowl on his face, he lifted me up; my feet dirty with earth, hit the face of the bunny. The bunny was muttering or shouting something I wasn't able to understand or I wasn't really paying attention to, I was too busy staring at the winter spirit.

Jack took me at the banks of a red river which I really hope isn't made of blood. He still looked irritated for _who-knows-what_ reason but it didn't matter what expression he was wearing, I was taken aback by also who-knows-what reason.

I stared at his bluish silver hair; his eyes have a different hue today. It's only been a day since I last saw him and maybe because of his eyes, I was taken aback. They were stormy today, like a hue of gray yet undoubtedly blue. And its coldness is still there, so if I sum it up the kind of storm he has in his eyes is a hailstorm.

And with the spring and earth around him? He stood out more,_ hell_ he was really good looking.

So like that, we just stood there, me staring at him, and him staring at a far off distance with obvious irritation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

The kangaroo can never get more annoying than this. And what's with Alice? I just left her for a day and I find her being _oh-so_ amazed with the kangaroo?!

And that kangaroo having that stupid look in his face when Alice petted him… I would never want to see that look again!

…..except when he's small, like when Jamie petted him and called him cute.

He wasn't so irritating back then after we defeated Pitch, we are now buddies but for old time's sake and with old habits die hard, I still call him the kangaroo.

Am I jealous you ask?

-Roll my eyes-

Of course I am!

That kangaroo has billions of children believing in him while I have only I can still count. And Alice is a teenager who is probably the only one who believes in me and I don't want her attention set to any other besides me.

So yeah, I am jealous as a spirit and a guardian with a few fans. [**Author's note**: -face palm- oh Jack, only you don't know, there's this thousands possibly hundred thousands, fanfiction created for you and you say you have few fans?]

And why is she being so quiet today? And how did she even get here? Does she want to go back to that Kangaroo?! I glanced at her. She was staring at me, her face unreadable.

"Can I ask?" Without even waiting for my answer she continued, "Did you just… save me from that mafia thug wearing rabbit costume?"

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Well you see I heard that thug saying _that's the last one of them,_ the kind of line a thug used to say when disposing a group and when I say dispose I meant," she made a gesture of slicing her neck then tilt it to her left like the neck got broken, her eyes wide and her tongue stuck out the way when people choke.

I can't help but smile at that.

Then she continued, "So I followed that _guy wearing rabbit costume_, it was weird so I kinda wandered around here and then I met another _one wearing a yeti costume_ who grunted and grunted at me, grabbed me and placed me on a boulder to _paint this kind of egg with small chicken feet_ and then that thug wearing rabbit costume appeared, _I ran, he caught up to me, I tackled him and felt up the costume to find the zipper and expose him_." She explained fast but with clarity and emphasis on important details, no wonder she's a storyteller.

Then I noticed that she was looking at me dead serious, I burst out laughing.

She really thought that the Bunny was some kind of thug?

XOXOXOXOXOX

He was clutching his stomach with one hand, holding the staff tightly as if it's the only thing that keeps him from rolling on the ground while laughing to his heart's content.

I replayed what I said over and over again. I didn't know what was funny because my mind was focused to the word _zipper_.

"Does your pants have zipper?"

Okay when you say something unexpected and embarrassing, don't put a horrified expression. Just be cool and calm about it, the other person might not notice it was an embarrassing thing to say.

With the awkward silence, I think the other person knows it was not appropriate to say. Now you can freely put a horrified expression.

Is there no freaking switch between my brain and my mouth?!

I could feel my cheeks burning, I don't know if I was blushing or not, I don't really blush. I mean I've got a mocha complexion so blushing doesn't always really occur to me. I glanced up and saw Jack raising an eyebrow.

"So…" he walked towards me "You're asking me because you want to _expose _me?" he asked teasingly.

My eyes trailed down to his pants for a fleeting second, and it was not uncaught by Jack's eyes which I noticed that resulted to me blushing more if that was even possible.

He stopped in front of me, maybe because we're in the domain of spring that instead of him radiating coolness, I was feeling warm.

"You're red" He reached out and touched my cheek.

I was staring at his chest, afraid to stare at his eyes, I don't know why I was suddenly afraid, maybe because I had a moment of premonition that my life would change forever, that I would change.

Slowly the warmness was seeped away by the ice-cold fingertips that came in contact with my cheek.

"Now you're not." He said smiling.

"You're snow white" I blurted.

His smile widened. "Why are you so random?"

I stepped back. "That was not random; you talked about me being red so I just replied with you being white."

"Oh… " but he was still smiling "What about asking whether my pants have zipper or not?"

"Are we going back to that again?" I replied a little hotly.

"The better thing another topic" Smiling, the hue of his eyes changed into that of the sky.

I wanted to ask but I stopped myself and focused on a more productive question.

"Where am I? What is this place? Who was that rabbit? Is there some fluorescent up there? Who was that yeti? Is the river actually blood? How is it possible that a flower produced two eggs with feet? Where-"

"Whoah there human, I may be the most amazing spirit, most awesome, the most fun-"

"Okay, okay. I get it, where am I?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"The Warren" he placed a half smile on his lips.

"Who was that bunny?"

"The Kangaroo" He smirked.

"Oy mate, I'm the _Easter Bunny_." I nearly jumped by the sound of the voice.

I apologized to the bunny, "I'm sorry for thinking you were a thug, I mean with your voice you could pass as a voice actor acting a part of a thug, and what were you doing anyway? Anyway, I'm sorry that you got hit by my dirty feet."

I looked down at my once clean toenails, now embedded with dirt.

"Don't apologize besides it wasn't your fault. It was my intention." Jack trying to keep a straight face was unsuccessful.

"Shut up, _Snow white!_" I glared at Jack.

This time the bunny laughed "Snow white?"

"Yeah" I shrugged sheepishly, "Skin as white as snow;

Hair as black as ebony-"

"What?!" Jack's tone in bewilderment

"-Lip red as rose"

"_Excuse me?" _Jack's tone now offended.

Bunny and I shared a look and laughed, I hold out my hand. "I'm Alice."

The bunny shook it.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note**:

**To Jack Frost Fan:**

Speaking yeti is difficult, especially if you don't know how to grunt! :D okay wish granted Jack's back! Thank you for your constant reviews, just so you know I try my best to update faster so I get to reply your previous reviews and to be able to read your new reviews.

**To Cheshire cat:**

Hahaha you know what I mean, and don't you know curiosity kills a cat? Haha don't follow Alice's example! Just so you know, just as you wait for the next chapter I also wait for your review, you're one of the persons whom drives me to think up ideas.

**To bluealonealexarose:**

You know how refreshing it is for me to read that you actually responded besides the "Cool man update soon!"

Impossible means Incapable of having existence or of occurring. 2. Not capable of being accomplished

Just so you know you're the big reason I uploaded this chapter, I mean you waited too long for me to explain what impossibility means.

**To shinelikeme:**

Thank you for following this fic and for adding this as one of your favorites. :D

**TO ALL READERS:**

I've been thinking of giving Jack the nickname "Snow white" I planned it since chapter 1, well did I surprise you with the nickname? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well you should forgive me with the slow updates, just so you know I started typing this chapter this 4:00 am now it's 6:06 am, and you have to really credit me because I decided to type this chapter on the first day of my EXAM! Well I thought you guys have been waiting too long for this chapter. Have fun! :D

WE GOT 3,392 VIEWS PEOPLE, POINT YOUR INDEX FINGER TO YOUR SELF AND GO MWAHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHAR! THE EVIL LAUGH!


	20. Chapter 20: Saliva Wars

I peered at the Kangaroo; I mean the Bunny, "You're the Easter Bunny?"

"The one and only" Bunny's chest heaved with pride.

"How did you meet Jack?" I asked, curious.

"He played a prank during Easter that earned him my everlasting annoyance." Bunny answered, and from the small smile on his mouth, I bet he was recalling a memory.

Jack snorted. "I feel the same way."

"Jack is the winter spirit, right? So let me guess, you're an Easter spirit?" I guessed obviously and mentally slapping myself.

Nevertheless, Bunny nodded. "I'm the Guardian of Hope and Jack is the Guardian of Fun."

"Are there any differences between a spirit and a ghost?"

"Some spirits can be a guardian, and some are just candidates. Spirits can manipulate something, like for example, me: I possess all that winter fun you experience." This time Jack answered. "While ghosts, like us spirits, died but without these cool powers, somehow they're trapped here to wander on earth."

My eyes widened at the realization,

"So you… died?" I hesitantly asked.

They both nodded.

Though in shock with the news,

I focused on another question that might slip from my mind.

"Are there any others like you?"

Both Jack and Bunny alternately explained to me their fellow guardian. And from the way they explained it to me, I can't help but see the closeness between them, there's this slight playful irritation against each other with strong rivalry but you can see there's a bond of friendship between them. And I can't help but feel… jealous and left out.

Anyway, here's what I learned:

Sanderson Mansnoozie, better known as the Sandman and/or Sandy, is the Guardian of Dreams.

Nicholas St. North or better known as Santa Claus and/or North, is the Guardian of Wonder.

E. Aster Bunnymund, better known as Bunny and/or The Easter Bunny, is the Guardian of Hope.

Jackson Overland Frost better knows as Jack Frost, is the Guardian of Fun.

And last but not the least,

Toothiana, better known as the Tooth Fairy and/or Tooth, is the Guardian of Memories.

_Interesting._

"So… what were you doing?" I looked at them questioningly.

"Like I said, we protect the children-"

"No, no. I'm not asking about your job description." I shook my head, cutting Jack off.

"What do you mean?" Bunny asked.

"I mean, what were you doing at the alley before I followed you down here?" I turned to Jack. "Where were you Jack?"

They exchanged a grim glance.

"Sorry mate, can't tell you."

"Totally classified information for Guardians only."

"Really?" I glared. "It's not like I'll tell someone, who would believe me anyway? They'll just say I lost my mind."

I don't know why I was irritated, but I've got theories, I hate being left out _or_ when my curiosity is unsatisfied.

"Come on, tell me!" I insisted.

Bunny just started painting an egg with chicken feet while Jack just smirked at me, looking amused.

"You don't want to make me do this." I crossed my arms and huffed.

They both ignored me.

So I've got three options,

1st option: Do it to Jack.

2nd option: Do it to Bunny.

3rd option: Do nothing and walk away.

I'm not really this persistent or easily irritated but I don't know why ever since I met Jack, I've been doing crazy things, and by far this is the craziest, stupidest and embarrassing thing I ever done.

I chose option 1.

Since I knew Jack longer and it wouldn't be cool to do it to someone I've just met.

I stomped my way to Jack, who just looked at me with curiosity and amusement.

I put my hands on his chest, curling my fingers on his hoodie and pulled him close to me.

XOXOXOXOXOX

I really should beware of Alice. I was getting familiar with the face she put on, which was how she looked at me when she hit me with a frying pan.

But I forgot that since she looked so determined and the way her brown eyes looked into mine, I swear the color was almost golden.

She suddenly grabbed me by my hoodie, her hands on my chest, pulled me close…

And then…

Forgive me if this makes me too assuming but I really thought that she was gonna kiss me.

Instead, she stuck out her tongue and blew hard at me as if she was blowing bubbles, but in this case she was blowing her saliva at me. It flew their way and landed on my face, freezing at the contact of my skin.

….

How do I describe it?

It was unorthodox and unexpected.

What was even more unexpected was that I stuck out my tongue and blew on her face but because my breath was a chill, it came out as a really tiny snow that landed on her face.

She blew at me more, "Pfffsssphhht!"

I blew back, "Pfffsssphhht!"

That made her sneeze that resulted to more saliva landing on me and she let go of me. It was really disturbing, this _saliva wars_ going on between us, but I didn't even thought of that at that time, all I know is that there's this bubbly feeling in my chest making me laugh.

She laughed back.

"Why are doing those things?" I asked barely containing my laughter and a grin.

Her laughter stopped, and her cheeks burned with sudden embarrassment, "Sorry that was-"

Bunny, who have been watching all along said suggestively, "Disgusting?" He was torn being impressed at Alice or not.

At the same time I suggested the word, "childish?"

She looked at me grateful and she looked down to her thumbs, twiddling them. "Let's just say both."

"And why did you have to do that to me?" I complained but I wasn't really complaining, not really, not inside, though my tone suggests otherwise.

"Well," she shuffled her feet in an adoring way "it wasn't cool to do it to Bunny, I just met him."

"I mean why did you do that?"

"uhhhmmm an act of persuasion? Hey! Not my fault! You didn't listen to me."

"Do you know you're the_ only girl_ who have done that to me?-"

"Right" she rolled her eyes "I'm the only girl who sees you."

"-and do you know that was crazy? That you're crazy? Let me remind you that when we first met, you kicked me across the room so that the germs won't stick on me because you were about to sneeze and because that was a polite thing to do?"

"What?" Bunny seemingly made up his mind, decided that he was impressed with Alice and laughed outright.

"And now you blew your _saliva_ to me as an _act of persuasion_ and because you just met Bunny you didn't do it to him but instead you did it to me?" I raised an eyebrow at her, as soon as the words left my mouth; I agreed that she was indeed crazy.

"Hey, can we not use the word... saliva?" she visibly cringed "makes me feel like I did something terribly disgusting."

Bunny and I looked at her with an unbelievable look.

Just then a magic portal opened and came out, Santa Clause with his sleigh along with some yetis and elves and the Tooth Fairy with her Baby Tooth.

XOXOXOXOXOX

**Author's Note:**

What? Okay how did I get that idea? From my two wonderful best friends! They were remembering these stupid times they've done, they're kind of like twins since they are almost alike, except their appearances. And then they told me that they couldn't believe that they did a saliva wars, they were so annoyed with each other that they just… did it.

And I was like whoah! Perfect!

So I used the idea, they don't mind that I used it though, they just made one thing clear to me: TO NOT REVEAL THEIR NAMES.

And I was like, "like I would?"

HAHAHAHA anyway next week our semester break is coming! YAY! More time for this story to progress, you know it seems like I'm stuck, I can't write another fan fic story unless I finish this first, I still have so many ideas for the story and I hope it would fit in about 40 chapters or 30.

**To Cheshire cat**

HAHAHA what were you thinking? Good thing you're still alive! But thank you for sharing that experience with me and some of the readers who reads this story's review. And definitely awkward, hahaha I wonder what the doctor was thinking at that time XD

**To Jack Frost fan**

Yay! Whoah I really feel bubbly when you readers enjoy my work! Thank you very much. Awww I love you too! Haha thank you for saying that I noticed that I forgot to out the phrase I love you in the last chapter.

**To blualonealexarose**

Hahaha how'd you know it was sweet when you haven't even tasted it yet? Haha kidding, don't try and eat the screen of your laptop or your computer, it's poisonous! Anyway thank you for your review and for thinking it sweet. As the story progress, I'll try making it sour! XD haha

**To LuNaLoVeComiCs**

Thank you for adding this fic as one of your favorites and for following it :D

**To READERS**

WE GOT

REVIEWS: 25

FAVORITES: 14

FOLLOWERS: 17

VIEWS: 3,750

THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND FOR READING THIS FIC, I KNOW THAT SOME THINK THIS IS JUST A PILE OF RUBBISH UNDERNEATH THE HEAP OF GOLD AND DIAMOND FANFICS ABOUT ROTG BUT THIS MEANS SO MUCH TO ME, ALL OF US WRITERS THINK THAT THE READERS' SUPPORT MEANS SO MUCH TO US.

NOW WE GO MWAHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHARHAR!

I LOVE YOU!


End file.
